The Legendary Warrior
by Metoria
Summary: Complete! Two years after the Royal Cup The Backdraft are successful in overtaking the ZBC. Bit had gone missing and is the only one who may possibly defeat the Backdraft once again. Can Brad and Naomi find him and Convince him to help them? Slight B/L.
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

The Legendary Warrior – Chapter 1-Prolouge

….

This was actually a dream I had and I thought "Why not continue it and Add to it?!" So I did. I'm still working out some things but I think it should turn out fairly well… not perfect but…well you get it. Oh and I think there will be some Bit/Leena later on. ;)

…….

This story takes place two years after the Royal Cup, in which Bit Cloud of the Blitz Team was victorious. After winning the battle, Bit paid the Doc back for everything he owed him and set off on his own with the Liger and its conversion parts. For an entire year Bit fought on the battle field alone winning every battle, until one day he just disappeared. Some believe he retired after winning so much money. While other's had darker thoughts; believing that someone jealous had done him in. No one had neither seen him nor heard of or from him. It was as if he had vanished from all existence along with the Liger Zero, the Legendary Ultimate X.

A few months after Bit had left the team, Brad followed teaming up with Naomi leaving Leon to himself. Leon however joined back up with the Blitz team again, taking his place that they had kept vacant for him.

The Flugel Team, Brad and Naomi, were in Class A and remained in this class along with The Blitz team who remained in the S class up until it happened.

The Backdraft struck again, this time with more power than before. They were able to over take the Zoid Battle Commission. However they became far more violent than any had thought. Unsanctioned battles became official, and the rules were demolished. Many Zoid warriors tried to stop this however the ones that did, either joined the Backdraft or were killed. Many Zoid warriors retired from this and went to find other jobs. While others who had no other talents were forced to continue to battle although it was strongly against their wishes.

Brad and Naomi were some of the few who continued. Brad had been used to the Backdraft giving the Blitz Team issues long before and figured, if that had been an easy win than this should be also. However Brad and Naomi, although both very talented pilots, did lose and lost more than they thought was possible. This brings us the present time…

Brad and Naomi had the target in view. Brad's Shadow Fox, now fairly beaten up, angled itself just right for the final strike. He lunged and struck the enemy hard on the back slicing off one of its barrels. Naomi took advantage of it having been knocked to the ground and sniped it from her position on a near by cliff.

They were in an arena made entirely of red rock. However encircling the round arena was a thick wall of hard iron. The arena had two large gates on either side where the opponents would enter through but would be closed tight until the battle was over. All battles were fought in arena's now instead of average landscapes.

Brad smirked. They had won...or so he thought. Another Zoid appeared out of no where. "What? Where did that Zoid come from? I thought we were supposed to be only up against two! Where did that Zoid com from? Judge! This isn't fair! We…"

The Judge cut him off. "There are no rules. That Zoid is part of the Blazer Team it's completely fair."

That was another thing. The Dark Judge always took the side of the Backdraft who had split into many teams. If the Backdraft cheated, although there are no rules, and brought another Zoid in the battle, it would be okay. However, if a team that wasn't on the Backdraft's side brought in another member they would be disqualified. In other words, the Backdraft always wins.

During the argument with the judge Naomi had been shot down and her command system frozen. Brad snapped his attention back to this new Zoid and lunged for it. It jumped out of the way spun around quickly and shot Brad to the ground, freezing his command system. "Damn It!" He shouted as the arena gates opened to let them out.

After the battle Brad and Naomi were sitting by their camp fire sulking. "I can't believe this; Class C! We're looking worse than the Tiger's Team did!" Brad was throwing a tantrum. He stood up and started pacing. "How are we supposed to get our Zoids fixed now? We haven't got any money! And we have a battle tomorrow."

"Maybe we'll win tomorrow. We have a chance after all." Naomi tried to look to the bright side although things were looking grim.

"Fine." Brad said sitting down still steamed. He couldn't argue much with Naomi, he liked her too much.

The next morning Naomi and Brad set out for their next battle. It was in the same arena as yesterday and still against the Backdraft.

The Judge arrived and announced the Battle settings. "Also this battle will be a 'double or nothing' match!"

"What?" Brad had heard of these battles, they happened at random to unsuspecting teams. He hadn't actually thought this battle would be one! In these battles the winning team took the other team's Zoids. "No way! I refuse to battle." Brad announced.

"Then you forfeit the match and lose anyway." The Judge said cocking its mechanical head to one side.

"What?" Brad was beside himself. This was getting ridiculous. In a fury and yelled at the Judge. He had had it. "Fine! Then I'll never battle or take part in your stupid battles again!" Before he realized what he said it was out of his mouth. "Shit." He whispered to himself.

"Brad!" Naomi was mad.

The Judge laughed. "Fine then The Dark Team wins! Your Zoids now belong to them!"

The Backdraft members took the Zoids and left, leaving Brad and Naomi stranded. They had no other transportation. And it wasn't going to be a pleasant walk.

Naomi refused to talk to Brad as they walked through the desert. Brad felt guilty enough. They lost everything and now they were stranded in the desert. Things weren't looking up.

After walking for hours they finally came to a small dingy inn. It was the only building for miles and wasn't too popular. Brad used what money they had to buy some food and water and a room. Naomi still wasn't talking to him. Brad decided to lie down. He heard Naomi talking with the Inn Keeper telling the man about his huge mistakes. Brad groaned lightly and rolled over. Then he heard something new.

"Yes, I hear the Legendary Warrior is around. Not sure if it's true though. You never can believe what you hear anymore."

"Who's this Legendary Warrior?" Naomi asked.

"Why he's the one who defeated the Backdraft when they tried to take over the ZBC two years ago. He was a kid then, oh what was his name…"

Brad jumped up and ripped open the door. "Bit Cloud!"

The Inn Keeper and Naomi were both surprised. "Why yes, I believe that's it!"

"Where do the rumors say he is?" Brad asked calming himself down. If Bit had defeated them before he can defeat them again! Can't he?

"They don't. They just say he's around." The Inn Keeper said then he turned and headed for the kitchen to check the food.

"I was able to get us some jobs working here." Naomi said not realizing she was changing the subject.

Brad didn't reply. He seemed distant to her.

"Brad, are you okay?"

"I'm going to stop the Backdraft!" Brad said finally with determination in his eyes. "I'm going to find The Legendary Warrior and get him the help."

"But we don't even know if the rumors are true, not to mention, if he really is around would he really help us?"

"Of course he would." Brad began to have doubts Bit had gone missing for an entire year. Who knows if he really would want to come out from hiding? "Wouldn't he?"


	2. Chapter 2  Rumors

Legendary Warrior Chapter 2 – Rumors

"Wouldn't he help us?" Brad asked himself over and over that night. The next morning while Naomi worked at the Inn he would go and search for Bit.

Brad set out the next morning borrowing the jeep from the owner, Mr. Kenji, promising to run some errands for him. Brad took a map, binoculars and some spare cash he had left and set out into the desert. He drove as far as he thought necessary and looked as far as he could with the binoculars. It was nothing but a sand wasteland.

After hours of searching Brad headed back. This went on for weeks he was starting to lose hope.

After searching all day he headed into a tavern in town. He sat down and ordered some food. There were people all around him talking of minor things. Some chatted about how annoying their boss was. While others talked about sports, some about the recent Zoid battles, which Brad had been keeping up on. However there were two people near the back of the restaurant talking about something much more interesting, much more important.

"I heard the Legendary Warrior was living in the mountains! He's retired because of an injury." The younger man said.

"I heard he was living in the forest as a hermit. He was sick of people bothering him so he moved off." The older man replied.

"I heard he's coming out of retirement…"

"Ah! He's a hermit!"

"Whatever! Anyway I heard he was around these parts. Not sure why though. They say he's been wandering around those cliffs over there not sure if it's true though."

"Don't believe those silly rumors! You know they are always wrong!"

"You never know! If he is around, why do you think he finally came out from hiding?"

"Well, I think that he's tired of the Backdraft causing trouble and is going to take care of it!"

"Maybe... I want to meet him though. He was the first one to completely destroy the Backdraft and he was the last winner of the Royal cup! I can't believe they did away with that."

"Yeah I know…" The older man continued changing the subject.

Brad had heard all he needed to. After eating his meal he got up and headed for the cliffs that the man had talked about. It took him well into the night to get there and it was pitch dark by the time he reached it. He drove around the entire perimeter looking for a cave of some sort. However he found nothing no matter how many times he drove around. He looked at his watch it was almost ten o'clock. Naomi would kill him if he stayed any longer. He decided to check the rest out tomorrow in day light. He drove home.

Brad tired to sneak in unheard however the light went on, blinding him and a young woman with an angry glare on her face came up to Brad. "Where the heck have you been?" She demanded.

Brad knew he wasn't about to get out of this, but he was going to try. "I heard some guys talking in the tavern and they said that the Legendary Warrior has been hanging around those cliffs."

"Which ones? There are about four different sets of cliffs around this area." Naomi said not buying his excuse.

Brad, realizing this felt stupid. "Well then I'll check all of them." He had to find Bit! He was their only hope!

"Don't tell me you're chasing those rumors. You can't believe rumors!" A man's voice came from the shadows. The Inn keeper came forward, his slender body shivering from the cool night air. He was in his mid forties and fairly good looking. "If you want to waste your time chasing fairy tales then leave me out of it." The Inn keeper walked towards the lights. "Now get some sleep it's two in the morning." He turned off the lights and headed back to bed.

He didn't understand! He was just an inn keeper not a warrior! This was a matter of pride.

The next morning Brad was woken with a loud shout. He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. He came to the kitchen with his shirt barely over his head. "What's going on?" He asked ripping the sliding door open.

The Inn keeper was furious. "Can you believe this? The Backdraft are Zoid people not marketing people! They're trying to take over the world!"

He wasn't making any sense to him so he asked Naomi.

"The Backdraft are taking over the big businesses." Naomi stood there looking very concerned. "They are going to try and run us out of business along with everyone else. Brad this is getting ridiculous. Pretty soon they'll get to us and we'll either have to join them or rely on them!" Naomi was getting worried.

"I'm looking for him and I'm going to find him no matter what!" Brad said. He grabbed his jacket from his room and headed out the door with his usual supplies.

If he was going to find Bit he was going to have to look hard.

He searched day after day at each cliff location, searching them inside and out. He was feeling discouraged again after many days. Brad climbed probably for the hundredth time on the same cliff side he had been to for over the hundredth time. He was almost to the top. He knew the layout pretty well by now. He reached up and grabbed a stone that he grabbed many other times. However all those ventures up and down wore the stone loose. It came out. Brad lost his footing and fell. When he hit the ground the wind was knocked out of him. He couldn't move. He opened his eyes and saw rocks and boulders coming down the ridge. A rock slide! Soon everything went black. He was buried.


	3. Chapter 3 Missing

The Legendary Warrior – Chapter 3 – Missing

….

……

…

Naomi paced the floor waiting for Brad to get back. Earlier she was furious that he didn't show up for dinner but now she was worried. Could he have been hurt? Did he run out of gas in the jeep and get stranded? Or worse; did the Backdraft find him and capture him? All these things were running through her mind when Mr. Kenji, the Inn Keeper, walked in.

"Well he's not in town and hasn't been for sometime." He said placing his jacket on the couch.

"He's been missing for three days! We should go looking for him." She suggested.

"You mean by those cliffs?" He asked sitting down. He'd been walking around all day.

"Yeah!" Naomi replied with hope. "Maybe we could find some sort of clues."

Mr. Kenji frowned. He didn't want Naomi to go in case of finding something he wouldn't want her to see; Brad's corpse. "I'll go. I need you to watch the Inn."

"But I…"

"No buts'! We both can't go and I'm not about to let you go on your own!" He stood took his jacket and left.

[A/N [Sorry for it being so short. The next one will be longer. Don't worry.

…..

…

…

…

…


	4. Chapter 4 Amnesia Found

The Legendary Warrior – Chapter 4 – Amnesia Found

…

….

……

….

…

The light came in so brightly, he couldn't take it. He closed his eyes again so everything was black as before. What had happened? Where was he? Why did his head hurt so much? He tried to think. He was… looking for someone… Bit! Yes, and he was looking around the cliffs and he had fallen. That's right! Then the rocks fell on top of him. So was he still under them? He had to open his eyes to find out. He slowly opened his eyes afraid to move for fear of more pain. He opened them a little wider then winced at the brightness. There was a shadow near by… a blurry shadow, almost impossible to make out.

"Turn the lights down a little." He heard someone say as though it was in the distance. It echoed in his ears. He wasn't under the rocks anymore, was he? Had they found him and dug him out? Or did they just find him just now and were helping him now?

The lights dimmed to a tolerable level. The light was glowing a pale blue. He opened his eyes more and focused his eye sight. He saw a figure above him. His head hurt too much to see who it was, but he had to know! He focused more.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. He seemed fairly young. Who was he?

Brad slurred some words together and it was impossible to make out.

"Bring in some more ice for his head." The man ordered softly so as not to bother Brad.

Brad blinked a couple of times to clear his blurred vision. His eyes were focusing better now. He recognized this man. Although he seemed a little older, but he knew who he was. When Brad caught sight of him he became shocked. His heart rate sped up and beeping from nearby grew louder in his ear. But he didn't care. He sat up and stared at the face. "You…" He had trouble forming the words he was so surprised.

Bit sat back and smiled. "How are you feeling?" He asked again.

"Sore… but you… when…?" Brad didn't know what to ask or say first.

"We found out outside our base and dug you out. You hit your head pretty hard. It's a good thing we found you." Bit said taking the ice he had ordered in and placed it on Brad's bandaged head.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Brad sat up further knocking the ice off his head.

Bit caught the ice and pushed Brad back down. He placed the ice on the bandaged head and sat back again. "Looking for me? Do you even know me?" He asked with a smile.

"Bit… You're Bit Cloud, correct?" Brad asked skeptical.

"I am." Bit replied with a cheerful smile. The same smile he had two years ago.

"It's me Brad! From the Blitz Team! You left two years ago! Don't tell me you don't remember!" Brad was about to jump out of bed and shake some sense into his old friend.

Bit's smile became a frown. "I'm sorry I don't." He said.

Then an older man came in before he could say more. "Sir, He's here."

Bit stood up. "Get some rest. We'll talk things over later."

Brad wasn't going to stand for this. "No we'll talk now." He yanked the covers off and jumped up. He had strength now that he was going to argue.

Bit sighed then smiled. Fine, follow me and I'll explain.

The headed out the room once they were down the hall Bit began to speak. "This is a secret base. No one but my comrades and I know of it. It's to stop the Backdraft from taking over the planet."

Brad was shocked. He was already ahead of him. "That's why I've been looking for you; to get you to try and stop the Backdraft like you did in the Royal Cup Tournament two years ago!" Brad stopped. He probably didn't remember that.

Bit looked at him. "I remember defeating them, but about a year ago I was in a car accident and I lost most of my memories. The memories of you and the Blitz Team I've yet to recover. I don't doubt that we're friends from long ago. I just need to jog my memory yet. And getting the other memories, I'd lost, back wasn't very hard."

Brad was glad to hear that. He let out a sigh of relief then looked around him. "Who owns this place?" The base was huge. They came into a large hanger filled with Zoids. And not to far away was the Liger getting scrubbed by some workers.

"I do. You see, a year ago when I was in the car crash I was coming back from a funeral." Bit paused as though to mourn. "I had lost my parents and in their will I got everything. All the money, the land, you name it I got it. I was their only child so I was the only one who could get it." Bit's cheerful attitude had vanished.

"I'm sorry." Brad didn't know what to say.

Bit let it go for now and smiled again. His cheerful demeanor was back. "But that was a year ago. Let's look to the future."

Brad was glad that Bit wasn't bitter about it. He hadn't known bit to be that way. And the philosophy seemed to be one that belonged to Bit. "You're right. We shouldn't dwell on the past."

"Unless we're going to get memories back!" Bit smiled full of energy as he had been two years ago.

He hasn't changed. Brad noticed this and smirked. He didn't feel as bad as before. He could stand light now and his vision was much clearer.

They approached a tall man with white hair and a beard. Brad knew him! He was the former ZBC Chairman! What was he doing here? 


	5. Chapter 5  Lost and Found

The Legendary Warrior – Chapter 5 – Lost and Found

[Sorry it's been a while, I've been pretty busy. Any way, on with the story I started this chapter but didn't finish it until recently

…

…..

After a short meeting with the Chairman, Bit took Brad aside to chat about things and try to get his memory back. They arrived at Bit's suite. Brad had been pretty quiet. So much had happened in such a short time. He couldn't really sort it out.

"Is everything okay?" Bit asked handing him a mug of hot coffee.

"I don't know. Everything has happened so fast. I feel like I have amnesia." Brad confessed.

Bit sat back. "What do you mean?"

Brad thought for a moment. "I remember looking for you. I must have slipped and fallen. Was I under the rocks long? Or what?" Brad was too confused to think.

"We were watching you when you fell. We went out and helped you out. You were unconscious for a few days with a bad head injury. It's healed up pretty well though."

"Naomi is going to kill me." Brad said with a bit of humor. He was feeling better, now that he thought about it. He sighed. He left Naomi there at the inn. She's probably worried sick, or furious and ready to kill him. He wanted to see her but he had to keep Bit's whereabouts a secret in case the Backdraft were to find him. He didn't know what to do.

Bit became very interested when Brad mentioned Naomi's name. "Naomi? Who's that? Is she a friend of yours? Do I know her?" Bit was piling on the questions hoping it had something to do with the memories he had lost.

"Yeah you know her. She was the leader of the Flugel Team. She's also known as the Red Comet. You were the first person to ever defeat her. We all thought it was a fluke! But I guess we were wrong. You defeated the entire Backdraft organization two years ago." Brad said with a smirk. His head was throbbing.

Bit was silent. His face was serious. He was concentrating; trying to remember. He was getting a head ache. He felt he almost had it, but couldn't quite grasp it. It seemed familiar but, he couldn't place the face or the time it had happened. "I want to meet her." Bit said finally.

This surprised Brad. "Okay, if you want to."

"Good I'll get my coat."

"What now?" This surprised him even more.

"Well yeah! And earlier you mentioned, the 'Blitz Team', I want to meet them also." Bit was getting carried away. That was all the way on the other side of the desert.

"Bit, that's kind of far don't you think?"

Bit looked at him. "Where are they?"

"Naomi is near town at an Inn, and the Blitz Team is practically across the Desert."

"We can make it!" Bit said cheerfully.

Same old Bit.

"Sir!" A man ran in. "There's someone snooping around outside the base."

Bit walked over to a wall and a screen popped up. A man was looking around the rocks just outside. Brad walked over. "That's Mr. Kenji!" He exclaimed. Not loudly but enough to show some shock.

"You know him?" Bit asked.

"Yeah, he runs the Inn Naomi and I have been staying at."

Bit motioned to the messenger, who immediately left. Bit watched as his men went out and dragged the man in. "Do I know him?" Bit asked in hopes again.

"No we just met him. I doubt you would know him." Brad said feeling bad that he couldn't help Bit at the moment.

However Bit wasn't feeling upset merely curious as to whom this man was.

Shortly after the man was taken inside he emerged into the room. "Take your hands off of me!" Mr. Kenji looked over to where Bit was. He almost swallowed his tongue when he saw Brad. "It's you!"

Brad nodded. The first thing out of his mouth was, "Is Naomi okay?"

"Sure, she's fine, just worried sick. You know she's going to kill you right? She was breathing flames at first when you didn't come back."

"That's what I was afraid of." Brad smirked.

Bit followed their conversation to the dot. He listened intently ready to learn more. He was getting antsy. He wanted to go and meet this 'Naomi' and the Blitz Team also.

After getting acquainted, Bit interrupted the two. "Can we see Naomi now?"

"That's a good idea. She'll be happy to see you Brad."

"Oh but first, this is my friend Bit Cloud. The one I've been looking for."

"Well I'll be! He's the legendary warrior? He's just a pup!"

Bit made a funny face as he heard this while Brad and Mr. Kenji laughed.

"Alright, let's go." They headed out the door and prepared to leave for the Inn.

….

…..

[AN [The Next chapter will probably start the road trip to see everyone and gather them up to join forces to attack the Backdraft. No spoilers…. Was that a spoiler???? XD

Brad: She's not to bright today is she?

Jamie: Apparently not

Bit: "Hide me!" hides behind Brad and Jamie

Brad: What did you do this time?

Leena: in the distance "Bit Cloud you're gong to pay!" things breaking and exploding can be heard "Give me back my cookie!"

Bit: "AHH!" runs for life

Jamie: That was pretty random.

Brad: Blame the writer.


	6. Chapter 6 Flood of Memories

The Legendary Warrior Chapter 6 – Flooding Memories-

Bit, Brad, and Mr. Kenji all set out for the inn, shortly after they met up. Mr. Kenji drove and Bit sat in the back listening to Brad and Mr. Kenji's conversation. The wind rushed passed his face and ears blowing his hair back. The force and loudness of the wind made it partially difficult for him to hear. But he managed.

"Yeah, once the Backdraft stole our Zoids we had to find somewhere to go. We were pretty much stranded. Your inn isn't in a bad place at all." Brad said to Mr. Kenji.

They were talking about the location of the store and whether it was a good spot or not. It was idle chat sure, but at least it passed the time.

"That may be true but that was only you two. Other than that I hardly get any customers or much business for that matter."

"At least you get customers."

The continued on like this until the subject was changed slightly.

"So what kind of Zoids did the Backdraft steal from you?" Mr. Kenji asked.

"Naomi had a red Gunsniper and I had a Shadow Fox."

Those words echoed in Bit's brain, 'Shadow Fox.' He knew that Zoid! He could almost see it in his mind. He closed his eyes to try and get a picture of it. It was beginning to take form. The outline was like a fox shape; soon the colors came into existence; Black… and something shiny and bright. It was gold, that's right! The weapon on its back became visible, although it was still a blur. He could almost make it out. It was shooting. A revolving blaster, that's right! He could see Brad in the cockpit. He remembered the first time the Shadow Fox was revealed. Brad had been on the Backdraft's side but in the end he turned back onto his side. Wait! There were others. Who were they? He couldn't remember who they were but Bit's eyes shot open. He knew the Shadow Fox and he remembered Brad somewhat.

He jumped forward startling the two in the front seats. "I remember!" He shouted.

He was happy Brad could tell. But what exactly was he remembering? "What do you remember?"

"The Shadow Fox and I remember you fighting me with it, and I remember you and… and…" Bit tried to add more but he was at a loss.

Brad smiled he was glad bit was starting to remember. "Does that mean you remember the Blitz Team?"

The smile on Bit's face disappeared and confusion took its place. "The Blitz Team?"

"Yeah they were there also. We were on their team."

"But I thought… I don't remember them. You were on my team…I can't remember the name but I know you were there. Wasn't it just us? Or were there others?"

"There were others. A girl named Leena, a kid named Jamie, and the head of the Team, Doctor Toros. He took you in and accepted you into the team. Remember?"

This was too much information. He couldn't keep the names straight or anything. He was getting more confused than he already was. "I… No."

"Just forget it and wait until we meet them before you try remembering anything. You don't want to cramp your brain." With that Brad turned and looked ahead. He felt bad that he ruined Bit's joy. Maybe seeing Naomi would cheer him up.

When they finally arrived at the inn, Naomi was only expecting to see Mr. Kenji. However, Brad walked in behind him and then an unsure figure, whose face was very familiar, walked through the door after.

"Bit!" She yelled rushing over and giving him a big bear hug.

This took Bit off guard and he blushed slightly. "Hello." He didn't know what to say. Was this Naomi?

Meanwhile Brad was also taken off guard that Naomi ran right passed him. Well at least she was too preoccupied with Bit to bother to yell at him.

"And you!" He spoke to soon. "Where the heck have you been?" Naomi's hands were on her hips. She had a glare of daggers on her face piercing Brad. Mr. Kenji held back a soft chuckle.

While Naomi reamed out Brad, Bit watched her and tried to get his memory to work for him. He looked at her red, familiar styled hair. Her outfit was also red and her eyes purple. He knew someone else who had purple eyes... a girl he couldn't remember. He tried to picture her in a Zoid, something that seemed like it might suit her. The only thing that came to mind was a Gun sniper. Bit concentrated more to fill in the missing puzzle pieces of the picture in his memory. Then, as though a whirlwind came upon him, everything went black and his memories filled in. He remembered defeating Naomi with his Liger Zero. Brad was in the woods; he had been shot down. Someone else was there… He couldn't remember. Naomi was the Red Comet, a sniper who liked duel as the Battle mode. He remembered. When he finally got his consciousness and vision back from the surge of memories, he was a little dizzy and had a headache, but he didn't care. "I remember her!" He proclaimed happily.

Brad looked over to Bit who was now very excited. His cheerful smile took its place on his face once again. The Memories were coming back.

Naomi was confused. "What do you mean, 'you remember?' It's me Naomi;" Naomi looked to Brad who was in a better mood than before he had been looking for Bit.

Brad looked at Naomi and took her aside. "About a year ago, bit was in an Accident that caused him to forget his memories, his past and everything. The things he was in contact with filled in, however since we weren't thee to fill in the gaps of us, he had forgotten and had remembered until I found him. More like he found me…"

Naomi didn't expect this, especially the last part. "What do you mean 'he found you?' what happened?"

"Nothing lets save that for another time right now we have to get him to the Blitz Team to fill in his missing memories."

"That's a great idea! A reunion will help jog his memory." She turned t Mr. Kenji. "Thank you, for letting us stay here! We're not sure if we'll be back." Mr. Kenji nodded and after some fond farewells they were off.

It took a day and half the night to get to the base. Bit and Naomi were asleep by now and Brad drove in silence. He finally came to the base. The lights were still on even at this hour. "Good they're still here." He drove down and into the hanger parking behind some equipment. The Hanger was empty of all people. Brad stepped out of the jeep and walked around a bit, taking in all the familiar sights.

"Brad?" A familiar voice came around the corner. It was Leon. He hadn't changed much. Soon the others began to appear, Jamie, Doc and Leena. They all looked the same aside from Jamie who was a little taller.

Bit heard talking from nearby. He opened his eyes and looked around. He couldn't see anything. He hopped out of the jeep and looked around the corner. Brad was talking to a small crowd of people. One of them looked over to him and smiled genuinely.

Leon saw Bit round the corner a little confused. He was glad Brad had informed them about Bit's current condition. "Hi there Bit." He yelled over.

Bit knew him. He knew him! Bit went closer to get a better look into the face of his summoner. The eyes definitely were familiar. If only he knew the name, maybe it would help. "Who…" Bit was unsure how to form the question without sounding pathetic.

"It's me Leon."

Suddenly it all came back to him. A faint smile spread across his face. That's right Leon was the name of the guy he replaced on the team. He had originally injured him. Then he joined up with Naomi and fought him in his Red Blade Liger. He remembered! Today was a good day. "Yes. I remember now."

Suddenly everyone leaped forward and started asking him questions about if he remembered them. They gave kinds of hints. The energy and amount of information was too overwhelming. Bit backed away slightly.

"That's enough. Slow down guys. You're overloading his brain." Luckily Leon was there.

Bit wasn't feeling too good from so much happening. Leon took him into a guest room and there Bit slept. He dreamt about his friend he began to remember them. Jamie was the Wild Eagle. Doc gave him the liger and the conversion parts, for a price of course.

And the last one… the girl, her name was… Leena! Yes, she… suddenly his mind went blank. He no longer dreamt. His mind would not go over who she was. Something inside him didn't want to remember her. What was it? Why couldn't he remember her? Suddenly flashes of her angry exploded into his mind. She would hurt him, attack him, and blame him. No! She couldn't have been all bad. Why couldn't he remember more? Surely there was more!

He woke and decided that he wouldn't let them know he remembered only bad things instead he wouldn't remember her until the good visions came into place.

He would remember everyone…except Leena.


	7. Chapter 7 Try to Remember

Legendary Warrior – Chapter 7 –

The next morning Bit woke up, feeling pretty good, aside from the fact that he wouldn't remember Leena.

When he came into the kitchen, which somehow he knew the way, everyone looked up to greet him.

"Morning Bit! How are you feeling?"

"Hi, everyone. I'm fine." He said with a smile He sat down between Brad and the youngest boy there, Jamie. He remembered his name.

"So Bit have you progressed any since last night?" Leon asked from across the table.

"Kind of…" Bit wasn't sure what to say.

"Yeah? What do you remember so far?" Doc asked handing Bit a glass of Orange Juice.

"Thanks. Well I recognize everyone but I'm not entirely remembering everything." He lied. He remembered them all for the most part but he couldn't hint towards anything about Leena. It was better if he played dumb. In case she really was nice to him and a kind person he couldn't upset her.

"Do you at least remember our names?" Leena asked with a soft smile.

There was no way she could have been all bad. Bit thought to himself. "Well some of you… I remember Brad and Naomi of course. I remember Leon. But everything is still pretty hazy." He lied again. He wasn't going to let Leena be the only one he didn't remember. It was true, however, that he didn't remember them al the way. He knew who Doc and Jamie were, although he wasn't sure of the relationship entirely.

Doc decided to help. "Come on you remember me, I'm the one who you always owed money to."

Bit thought for a moment then felt his body freeze. He blacked out again like last night, he saw some on he looked familiar but it was dark. Things brightened up a bit. He was in the hanger and Doc had called him over. There were huge crates with something inside, something significant. He involuntarily leaned in. I was like a dream. It was a dream. He saw armor. Liger's Armor! He could feel his breathing escalate. Suddenly he flashed to a table people were sitting around him. He felt dizzy but for some reason he didn't act it at all. He was informed that he would have to pay the Doc off for all the Armor. He remembered that day! He remembered it as though it was only a few days ago. Not a few years. He blinked and he was back in present time. He was pale and everyone was watching him concerned. He realized he was breathing heavily. He felt an arm around his shoulder. He looked up and saw Doc looking down at him. He smirked at the older man. "I kind of remember." Bit's voice cracked as he spoke. He saw a soft smile extend across the man's face. Bit looked down and saw that someone had put food before him. He was really hungry. He reached down and began devouring it.

By noon they were all sitting in the meeting room. Bit sat down and looked around. He recognized this place. He'd been here so many times before. When? He thought back. He formed the memory in his mind. He was sitting with others. He decided to try and pace the ones he'd met just last night in. He placed them in and recognized the room even more. It felt like home now. He saw Doc standing talking to them. He was talking about something important. Politics? Yeah right! Some sort of organization they were part of? No! It was a job but not like that. He thought hard. Finally when he was about to give up he saw the Liger flash across his mind. Zoid Battles! His eyes shot open and everyone was talking amongst themselves. Doc was the leader of the Team. The Blitz Team!

He saw Jamie walk in and sit down not far away. Brad was drinking coffee while talking to Naomi, Doc was talking to his daughter and Leon was watching Bit. Jamie flashed across his mind now. He could almost remember. He closed his eyes to concentrate more. He saw Jamie sitting at a consul typing something. He was planning something. A party? No! Something that had to do with…Zoids! That's right. Suddenly he felt himself drift off again. He came to a memory locked away. He was in a room and Jamie was at the consul as he had pictured him before. He acknowledged the boy. He leaped up cover what he was doing. Eventually he got him to show him what he was doing. How? He tickled him out of the way. What was he working on? Bit thought for a long while what felt like hours but was only a short few moments. Something that had to do with Zoids! He repeated this in his head. He was running data. But of what? Teams? Yes it was a Team. But who? He couldn't remember any teams except the Flugel Team and the Blitz Team. That was it! The Blitz Team! He was trying to figure out the secret of the Blitz Team! He was the strategist! Bit felt himself come back to reality. He opened his eyes but only Brad, Leon and Doc were there. He became confused. What happened to the others? Was he imagining them ever existing? He became troubled. Was his mind cracking from trying to remember things? Did any of these people exist? Was he losing his mind?

Leon could see the confusion on his face. "The others left to give you some quiet to think in."

So they did exist! Bit was relieved now.

"Do you remember anything new?" Brad asked quietly as though Bit were still in a trance.

Bit thought back to what he had remembered. "I think I remember Jamie for the most part." He admitted. He felt winded. He was holding his breath and he didn't even realize it.

"Now there's just Leena." Doc spoke this almost to himself.

Bit felt a twinge of worry run through him as her name was spoken.

"What if we isolated them together?" Leon asked his father hoping it would be a good idea.

"I like that idea." Brad agreed.

Doc thought about it for a moment then nodded his head. "He could take her out for the day and she could try and jog his memory."

The Plan seemed like it would work until…

"Hold it right there! The King will not allow this!" Harry arrived….

…

…

…

…

[AN [Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. Next chapter will be Bit taking Leena out and hopefully helping him remember… depending on if I have something else planned. And just so you know there will be B/L later on or maybe next chapter who knows.


	8. Chapter 8 Remembering Harry

Legendary Warrior – Chapter 8- Remembering Harry

…..

…

….

…

"Hold it right there! The King will not allow this!" Harry said walking into the room. "So you've returned have you? Stay away from my Leena!"

"Harry, don't! Bit lost his memory." Leon said getting annoyed.

"A likely story!" Harry wasn't buying it. He crossed his arms.

Bit looked up at him curious. Who the heck is this clown? He kind of seemed familiar. "Who are you?" Bit asked finally.

Harry was taken off guard. "You know who I am!" He grabbed Bit's shirt and pulled him up, almost off his feet. At least his toes still touched the ground. Harry was tall.

"No I can't say I do." Bit said honestly trying to hold his grip on Harry's hands.

Harry threw Bit into the couch. "How far are you going to go with this?" He asked getting angry and impatient.

Leon and Brad grabbed Harry and hauled him back. "Bit honestly can't remember! He lost his memory a year ago and didn't remember us! Brad found him!" Leon said quietly.

"Quite being a jerk. He can't help but not remember you! We're trying to get his memory back of all of us. And I'm not so sure we should even let him remember you after that performance." Brad added angrily.

Harry looked over to Bit and saw him fix his shirt while Doc checked to see if he was alright. Bit seemed fine but there was something different about him. He wasn't freaking out like he would before. He must not have remembered bickering with the King like he always did. Bit would always blow his steam when people insulted him. He wouldn't hurt anybody but he would defiantly jump to his defense, which he wasn't doing now.

Harry cleared his throat and approached Bit again. "My apologies. I didn't know." Man apologizing to your rival was hard!

Bit looked up and smiled lightly. "It's alright. I assume you would yell at me a lot?"

"Erk!" Harry didn't want to sound like a bad guy. "No we were rivals, over many things!"

"Rivals?" Bit asked unsure. "How long have I known you for?"

"Just since you joined the Blitz team."

"I don't remember." Bit admitted.

"What you don't remember the King?" Harry asked surprised.

"You're a king? Should I be bowing?" Bit took him seriously.

He was about to get down on the ground when Leon pulled him up. "He just says that. He's full of himself."

"Oh!" Bit said understanding now. "But he is rich?"

"Yes. Most royalty is rich!" Harry said.

This was confusing Bit. "Wait are you a king or not?"

"Of course I am!" Harry said proudly.

"No he's not!" Doc, Leon, and Brad said in a chorus.

"Stop! You're confusing me! Which is it?" Bit was yelling now. His head was going to burst.

"He's not!" they said again in a chorus louder than before.

"Then why does he think he is?" Bit asked still confused.

"Because he's a rich snob who thinks he's better than everyone else so he says he's royalty." Brad said placing a steady hand oh Bit's shoulder.

This made more sense to Bit. "So you're my rival?" He asked now that he figured out Harry wasn't royalty.

"Yes!" Harry confirmed.

"In what?" Bit asked.

"Zoid piloting and we're rivals over Leena!" He went into dream land when he said her name.

Bit waved a hand over Harry's blank expression. Harry didn't reply to it. He turned to Leon and Brad, while Doc sat Harry down. "What does he mean Leena?"

Brad sighed and Leon smirked. "He's delusional. He thinks that you and Leena were in love when you obviously weren't. He was jealous so he got it in his head that it was true."

"So she wasn't my girlfriend?" Bit asked to make sure.

"No." Leon wasn't sure where Bit was going with that.

"Okay just making sure." Bit was glad about that he didn't want to be her boyfriend and not remember that would be harsh.

Finally Harry snapped back into reality. "But either way… You stay away from my Leena!"

"Stay away from my Leena…" Bit repeated blankly

"No she's mine!" Harry said selfishly.

Leon yanked him back. "He's trying to remember! Shut up!" He whispered.

Harry looked over to the blank expression that was Bit's face.

"Stay away from my Leena!" The words echoed in bit's head Harry's voice the source of the words. The words echoed over and over. "Mr. Cloud! I challenge to a battle Leena goes to the victor." He remembered someone challenging him for Leena. But he didn't care because he just wanted to go into battle. A face took the spot of the eccentrically dressed teen who challenged him. It was Harry. He saw two other people with him. No they weren't people. They were robots. He had always defeated Harry. Every time there was a challenge against them he always won. He always came to the base to visit someone, a girl. Maybe it was Leena. He couldn't picture anymore. All he knew was that Harry was his rival for Zoid piloting; Harry was rich and had two robots. Even though they were rivals he still felt that Harry was still decent towards him every now and then. Bit had considered him a friend. He blinked his now glazed eyes and looked up. They were waiting. "I remember him." Bit said simply and quietly. This remembering stuff was getting tiring after a while. "I think I'm gonna head off to bed for a bit." Bit left the room and headed for some sleep.

"Well at least he remembers Harry now." Leon said positively.

"Now we just have to get him to remember Leena." Brad said agreeing.

"Fine, but Leena is still mine!" Harry shouted dominantly.

With that everyone left him all alone in the room.

"Hello! What about me! Hello? Is anybody listening?"


	9. Chapter 9  A Date with Leena

The Legendary Warrior - Chapter 9 – A date with Leena

Bit was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. Yesterday Harry came over, and Bit learned his relationship with the guy; a rival. He didn't want to sound rude, but Harry wasn't that big of a rival anyway. He heard a faint knocking on his door. "Come in." Bit sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was already dressed. He'd been up for the past hour and a half.

Leon walked in and smiled. "Good morning, Bit. Are you ready to spend time with Leena today?" He asked cheerfully.

If Bit didn't know better he'd think they were going on a date. "I suppose so. Where are we going anyway?" Bit stood up ready to go.

"That's up to you two to decide." Leon said with a smirk.

They **were** setting Bit and Leena up weren't they? "Well I have no idea. I'm not too familiar with the area. I'll let Leena decide." Bit said waving his hand dismissively smiling hoping to hide is nervousness.

"Alright, follow me." Leon took Bit out into the hanger where Leena was waiting. She seemed excited. She leaped up and smiled cheerfully. "Well Leena, it's up to you. Where do you want to go?" Leon asked her.

"The amusement park!" she said immediately.

Bit jumped at her sudden response. Before Bit could even reply or do anything he was in the driver's seat. Leon dragged him around to the jeep and pushed him in. Leena was already next to him. Bit started the engine and they were off. He was hoping to have gotten some breakfast, but he would eat later.

On the Drive there it was a little awkward. The silence was killing both of them.

"So how have you been?"

"Nice weather out here…"

Bit and Leena tried to start conversations at the same time, shutting both of them up.

"You go first!" They said again in a chorus.

"You go first." Leena was able to get out before Bit. Although she said it calmer than she had before. "How have you been? What have you been up to?"

"Well I've been fine mostly. Aside from the head injury, but that's all in the past now. I've been piloting on my own mostly then after the accident I went into, I guess you could call it retirement, but it isn't permanent. The whole Backdraft issue came up and I wanted to do something about it. So until that's resolved I won't be out there battling like I used to. Everyone said that if the Backdraft knew I was alive they would have me killed. " Bit finished a small summary of what Leena had asked for. It wasn't as light a subject as she had hoped.

The entire time Leena listened intently to how Bit's voice changed from its cheerfulness to hidden grief then to what sounded like hidden fright. She couldn't think of anything to say, she had one question on her mind but she was afraid to ask. So instead she said, "We've missed you." She was looking down at her lap the whole time. She glanced up to see Bit smiling lightly. He was happy to hear that. She decided she was going to try and jog his memory like she was supposed to. Not make him do all the talking. "Do you remember how we had the bath schedule and you would always forget? Then you would walk in on all of us." She asked cheerfully changing the subject.

Bit knew what she was doing. "Maybe we shouldn't do this while I'm driving." He said in a serious tone, as though he didn't want to remember. Then he changed and cocky smirk crossed his face. "We might crash if I black out." He glanced over to Leena with humored eyes.

Leena smiled; glad to see he was in a good mood. She didn't want to take that away but she was dieing to know what happened to his parents. She concentrated on this for sometime.

Bit noticed her serious face and wondered if he had upset her. "I'm sorry." He hoped this would be enough.

Leena was yanked from her thoughts surprised. "Sorry, for what?"

"I upset you didn't I?" Bit asked glancing at her. "It's because I didn't want to talk right now. Is that it?"

Leena thought for a moment. "No! Not at all! I was just thinking of something that's all."

"It must be something upsetting if you were so serious and quiet about it."

"Actually it's a question for you, but I don't want you to get upset." Leena confessed.

"What's it about?"

"Your parents." She said quietly.

"Oh. You want to know how they died." Bit said understanding now. It's true he still grieved every now and then. He did pretend to be over their death, but the truth was; he still hurt very much. He'd lost his memory after leaving their funeral and since they weren't there to jog his memory he had a very hard time trying to remember them. However once his head was fully healed the memories of his parents rushed back because his grief was so strong. Now that a year had passed the pain had eased a bit but he would get moments when he would want to fall apart.

Bit was quiet for a long while and Leena had regretted even saying anything. She didn't dare ask him anything more.

Bit had forgotten that he hadn't answered Leena. By the time he came to his senses they had arrived at the amusement park. "I'll tell you what. We'll talk about that later." Bit said smiling. Maybe that's what he needed to tell someone about it.

They came to the entrance and Bit pulled out his wallet to pay for the two of them. This had to have been a date if he was paying for her also. Not that he minded.

"Where should we go first?" Bit asked his alleged girlfriend.

"How about we go on the roller coasters?" Leena asked trying to be spooky, but not succeeding.

Bit thought for a moment then looked at one of them. It was awfully high up… and awfully fast. The sound people screaming their brains out was starting to turn Bit off to the idea. Then he decided he would. Perhaps by some weird phenomenon, he could get his brain working.

They waited in line for who knows how long; all the while they were playing 20 questions.

"So do you remember the bath schedule?" Leena asked.

"I think so. Luckily I don't remember walking in on anyone. Those would be some unnecessary images." Bit said leaning on the fence.

Leena laughed. "What about when you would steal my cookies?"

"I couldn't have been that bad?" Bit asked hoping he wasn't. It was like Leena was trying to make him look like a jerk.

"Well no. You were cocky, but we just joked around saying that you stole my sweets. Sometimes I would steal yours and then we'd start a chase over it. In reality it was more of a game." Leena explained making bit feel a lot better.

"A game…" Bit pondered this for a moment then it was their turn to ride the roller coaster.

They were strapped in and the ride began. It was very slow. "Well if this is all it is then it shouldn't be too scary!" Bit said cheerfully to Leena.

Leena smirk. "What makes you think this is all it's going to be! Haven't you ridden a roller coaster before?"

"Not that I remember!" Leena caught the joke in Bit's voice.

The roller coaster reached the top and stopped. Then suddenly started moving again, however this time it moved faster than ever! The entire crowd on the ride began to scream. After a few minutes of adrenaline rushes and blood curdling screams, the ride came to an end.

Bit and Leena were laughing when they left the area. "How about another?" Leena asked.

Bit liked this idea. Over and over the two rode roller coaster after roller coaster, until they had ridden all of them.

By now Bit had practically lost his voice from all the screaming. Leena could barely make out his laughs. They were sitting under an umbrella shaded table near a restaurant. Leena was playing more 20 questions with him.

"Okay... what about when the chainsaw man came and I was scared stiff? Do you remember that?" She asked leaning forward happily.

Bit thought for a moment. "Chainsaw man…" Wasn't that just an urban legend? "I can't place it." Bit confessed.

After finishing their food they decided to head over to the Ferris Wheel. On the way they continued to talk.

"Okay so how about…"

"Hey Babe, why hang out with this guy when you can hang out with us?" A group full of losers came up and grabbed Leena.

Bit was about to jump the guy. But… "You think you can just come and talk to me like that?" Leena turned and beat him into a pulp, her face showing only demon like qualities. He was on the ground in less than a second. She kicked him over and over and probably braking his spine into small bite sized pieces. The others ran screaming. "Hmph!" Leena said taking Bit's hand, and continuing on.

There was something familiar about that. They finally reached the Ferris Wheel and had a seat. Bit Leaned out looking at the scenery. He looked back to the still Pissed of Leena.

"What a show." He said referring to her beating the crap out of the guy.

She blushed.

Bit looked back to the terrain around him then back at Leena. Something was familiar about her.

The next thing he knew everything went black. He felt himself drop his head. He closed his already blind eyes. Images of Leena flew across his vision. Her voice echoed in the back of his head. So much of her was coming in at once, more of her than any of the others. He remembered the bath schedule and walking in on her. He remembered the Chainsaw Man and how she was so terrified, and then she found out the truth and became her regular headstrong self. He remembered talking cookies and sweets she doing the same. He remembered her beating him up but not to the point of killing him. He remembered her, all of her. He was amazed that he could ever forget. Amazed that he had forgotten what she meant to him. He remembered that he loved her. He was dizzy. He pried open his eyes to see that Leena had his hand in hers, to see that she had rested him against her. They were being brought down again. Bit sat up slightly, Leena supporting him. She still had his hand.

After they had left the Ferris Wheel area, Leena took Bit to the car. He sat down in the passenger's seat and held his head in his hands. Leena took the steering wheel and drove them home. Bit sat back to take in the cool air. It was refreshing. He looked over to Leena. "I told you we'd talk about it later. But I'd rather not talk about it. So I'll just tell you." They pulled into the hanger. "They were burned up alive because of a house fire." Bit stood up and headed for his room.

Leena sat in her seat horrified. His parents were burned up alive? Did he see the bodies? Was he in the fire? This one bit of knowledge created so many more questions that Leena wanted to know.

"Did he not remember?" Leon asked from the shadows.

Leena jumped. "I think he did. It's nothing."

Leon stared at her forcing her to speak. "He told me how his parents died that all. It's my fault I pressed the matter."

Leon was interested. "How?"

"In a fire." Leena couldn't say anymore. She got up out of the car and headed for Bit's room. She knocked and Bit's voice called a 'come in'. She opened the door and bit lay sprawled on the bed. His eyes closed. "I'm sorry Bit. It wasn't any of my business."

Bit opened his eyes and looked at the girl in front of him. "Don't be sorry. They say it's better to talk about it with someone. I just don't want to talk because I feel really dizzy. Maybe tomorrow." He rolled over.

"'Kay. G'night." Leena smiled. She hesitated at the door for a moment then left.

"Is he okay?" Leon asked with brad behind him.

"Yeah just dizzy he said." Leena was relieved now.

Leon nodded then headed off to his room. Brad went to his own room also.

Leena waited outside Bit's room until she knew he was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 The Attack

Legendary Warrior – Chapter 10 – The Attack

Bit opened his eyes to someone gently knocking on his door. He mumbled a "come in" and rolled over. Leon walked in and smirked at Bit's bed hair. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, wake up!" He nudged Bit until he rolled back onto his back and opened his eyes.

Bit groaned, unpleased that he had to get up. He yawned and sat up. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon." Leon replied sitting on the edge of the bed. "So was last night productive?"

Bit didn't like that way the question was worded and refused to answer a simple 'yes' "I remember Leena if that's what you mean.

Leon got a little confused. "What else would I mean?" Bit didn't answer then it hit him. "OH! No I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!"

Bit chuckled at Leon's shocked response. "So what's up?"

"Well lunch is going to be ready soon. I thought you might want to join us." Leon replied eager to get some sandwiches. He was starving.

"_Grrrrrrruummmmbblllleeeeee."_ Bit's stomach alarm went off. "Okay!" He said holding his stomach that felt like it was eating itself. He tossed his legs out of bed and followed Leon to the kitchen. There at the table sat Brad and Naomi, Jamie and Doc, and Leena who had an empty seat next to her. Bit still unwilling to express his now reacquired feelings for Leena, allowed Leon to sit next to his sister, as much as Bit wanted that seat he wouldn't give in. He knew Leena didn't feel that way about him. At least that's what he thought.

As they ate they talked of simple things. Leena talked about the night before and how fun it was to ride all those roller coasters, Bit commented on how scary they were, and Leena continued dominating the conversation.

Bit looked over to the muted television. It was on the news station, it was showing pictures of fires and scrapped metal. Bit looked down to the bottom of the screen and read the caption. "Zoids Team Massacred due to run in with the Backdraft." Bit's eyes widened with shock. He stood up quickly and turned up the volume. "The team members of the Kong Team are no where to be found. Bodies are yet to be discovered. All that remains in the debris are the desecrated remains of theirs once proud Zoids. Some wonder what happened that the Backdraft would go to such measures. Some believe that the team was plotting to over throw the Backdraft. Others think that it may have been an accident."

Brad interrupted. "Accident my ass!" He was mad.

The news reporter continued. "The names of these Warriors include, John Cline, William Kent, and Ron Helen. Perhaps they were able to escape this disaster and…" the reporter stopped as someone off screen handed him a paper. He read it quickly then without looking up he added, "It seems the bodies have been discovered." He continued reading the paper in front of him, not looking up. "The bodies were burned so severely that all hope of identifying them must be done with the dental records. Investigators are in this process now. Investigators are also attempting to contact the Backdraft in hopes of having them explain themselves. So far all communications have failed." He looked up to the screen obviously frightened although he tried to hide it. "Only one answer has been given by the Backdraft. "Join us, or die." He looked back down to the paper he let it drop to hide his shaking hands. "Now to Kari with the weather." He added quickly and the camera shot to a blond girl standing in front of a weather map. "Thanks James, as you can see the north will be getting some rain that will move off toward the…"

Bit turned off the volume once again. He'd been neglecting his duties to destroy the Backdraft. The phones weren't safe, that much was sure. They probably had spies everywhere. He had to get back to his base and complete his job. He had to gather troops and arrange an attack.

"What are we going to do?" Leena asked obvious fear in her voice. "This is crazy! People aren't actually going to let them do this are they?"

"They're too afraid to stand up to them." Bit said not turning around. "I need to find troops. I need to organize an attack and destroy them." Bit didn't mean to use those words and was afraid that the others would think wrongly of him.

"I'm right behind you!" Leon said placing a hand firmly on Bit's shoulder.

"Me too!" Jamie volunteered standing up raising his hand.

"Yeah you can count on me!" Leena said jumping up with sudden determination. Just like the old days.

"Thanks guys." He looked over to Brad and Naomi who were sitting glumly.

"We'd help you Bit but…"

"But what?" Bit asked his encouragement fading.

"We lost our Zoids. We have no way to help you." Brad said not looking up. The shame hadn't faded yet.

"Is that all?" Bit said cheerful again. "Heck we have spies all over the Backdraft we can get your Zoids back Likity Split." Bit snapped his fingers to indicate the speed it would take.

"Seriously?" Brad asked hope rising within him.

"You bet! All we have to do is get back to my base and send out the order. I need to gather more troops though." Bit said worry shading his voice.

"I'll help! Anything to get those goons of our backs! For if my name isn't Harry Champ!" Harry appeared out of no where as he usually does. "I'll put my Robots to the Job as well. And I know where we can get in contact with some old rivals, like the Lightning Team! Yeah!" Harry laughed proudly.

Bit grabbed his shirt, Bit was serious. "Where are they?"

Harry was taken off guard, "Th-they're not far, they work at a Parts Shop about fifty miles up." Harry was suddenly released and Bit ran from the room.

He jumped into the jeep in the hanger Leon quick on his heels. "Bit, I don't think they pilot anymore."

"That's because the Backdraft took over." Bit said slamming on the acceleration.

After about an hour of driving, Bit came to the Shop that Harry mentioned. He walked inside and looked around. No one was in the front. He went to the counter and rang the bell. He waited, a minute passed and no one showed up. He rang it again. He waited another minute, still no one. He became impatient and kept hitting the bell. Finally someone called in "I'm coming! I'm coming!" The velvet voice came around the corner. The man stopped at the sight of Bit and froze in shock. Jack eyed Bit almost unwilling to believe.

"Bit? Bit Cloud?" He asked still unmoving.

Bit smiled cheerfully and nodded. "That's my name don't wear it out!"

Jack smiled and lunged forward to take Bit into a bear hug. He was breaking bit's ribs. "Could you …let me down….can't …breathe!" Bit said gasping for air. He was promptly placed back on the floor.

"I'm sorry! It's just we all thought you were dead! What with the Backdraft roaming around. We figured they done you in." Jack smiled. "Hey girls get in here!"

Kelly and Chris Tasker rounded the corner and almost choked as they saw Bit. "Oh my Goodness! He's alive?"

"What are you here for? I can get you the best deals!" Jack said indicating a bunch of poster lining the walls advertising different parts.

"Actually I need your help. All of you." Bit said seriously but still able to flash a smile.

"What do you need?" Jack asked.

"I need to pull together a team to go after the Backdraft. So that…"

"Say no more! We still have our Saix's, we'd be glad to help!" Jack said slapping his hand on Bit's shoulder.

Bit smiled happy to hear some good news.


	11. Chapter 11  Captured

Legendary Warrior - Chapter 11 - Captured

Everyone went back to Bit's headquarters to prepare and get Brad and Naomi's Zoids back.

Bit approached one of the officers, "You there!"

The officer turned promptly. "Sir?"

"I need you to have the spies locate and acquire a couple of Zoids from the Backdraft."

Bit handed him a list of Zoids and the officer read them over. "I'll get on this right away Sir." The Officer ran off.

"Hey Bit? What should we do?" Jack asked still wearing his store uniform.

Bit smiled and turned to a guy soldering something into place. "Hey Gin!"

"What?" He asked in a whining voice, pulling up his mask. He was a little older than Bit, taller and more muscular. He had green dyed hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail.

"I need you to escort these guys to the training arena!" He called back.

"Why can't you do it? I'm kind of busy here!" He indicated whatever it was he was working on.

"Quite whining and just do it!" Bit called placing his hands on his hips.

Gin sighed with exasperation. "Fine!" He started walking and every one followed. Except Brad and Naomi who were walking elsewhere together.

Brad held Naomi's hand as they walked around the huge hanger filled with parts, Zoids and people scurrying about. They walked silently, Brad still thinking about how he'd screwed up and lost their Zoids. Naomi knew what he was thinking and had to think of something to relieve him of that. Maybe if she flirted like she had so many times before. "So, looking forward to anything?" she asked poking him the chest. She got in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a peck on the cheek. He loosed her arms and walked around her, taking her hand again. She tried changing the subject.

"Well, can't wait to go into battle huh?"

"Yeah." Brad was still preoccupied with his thought.

"I can't wait to kick Backdraft Butt!" She tried again trying to give him a pep talk acting all excited.

"Mm-hmm." It wasn't working.

"Oh quite moping! You're getting me depressed." She let go of his hand and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry." He stopped and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. He rocked her back and forth. "I guess I'm just nervous."

Naomi leaned back and looked at him. "Don't be! I mean look at all the help we'll have." She indicated the entire Hanger filled with troops, Zoids and technicians.

"Don't be Naive. The Backdraft has a huge army! And we have a small little rebellion group. That's all we have! I don't see much of a chance!" He dropped his arms and turned away from her to continue walking.

Naomi was getting annoyed. She ran up and kicked him in the butt causing him to fall over. "That's no reason to give up! Besides, you had faith that once we found Bit we'd win. Now look at you!" She stomped away, and then stopped when she saw someone running frantically around. "What's going on?"

Her and Brad ran to the man running in circles yelling something in audible over the loud machinery. When the approached they found out that bit was out taking a walk around the rocks when the Backdraft spotted him. Naomi gasped, Brad got angry. "Give me a Zoid!"

"No we can't reveal ourselves!" the Officer said.

Brad grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him into threatening proximity. "I said give me a Zoid!"

The Officer was unsure of what to do and looked to Gin who was approaching. He had a serious look on his face. "Look they were Bit's orders! He said it was possible to happen, and if it did he would act like he didn't remember anything. He has an alibi, his accident; it was in some newspapers along with his parent's death. Not all newspapers but some. Be patient. We have spies all over the place in that organization."

Bit walked along the rocks then he heard a noise he looked up and saw a huge black Whale King approaching him releasing Zoids. He began to run. He swiveled around the corners of the rocks to get to the other exit. It too had enemy Zoids in it. He ran to the center of the rocks. He was surrounded. He couldn't go back in the base, the Backdraft would find it. He had to play along. He stopped dead as he was cornered. He tried to act terrified like someone who didn't remember his past, which wasn't too hard. He may have remembered his past but he was still terrified.

"Stay where you are, or we'll shoot." The voice came from one of the cockpits.

Bit complied and held up his hands trying to look confused as he looked around.

As he was boarded into the Whale King, he met some familiar faces. Standing in the front was Commander Alteil and to his left was Stoller. He had rejoined the Backdraft.

Alteil smiled evilly as Bit was brought in.


	12. Chapter 12 Worry and Paranoia

Legendary Warrior- Chapter 12 – Worry and Paranoia

Bit was thrown rather roughly into a cell and hit the wall. He lay there hoping the pain would ease up. Those beatings they gave him didn't help. A few minutes before they were busy torturing him for information:

"There's a rebellion force! Where is it?" Alteil yelled.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Bit's voice shook as he answered. He found himself doubled over on the floor in pain after receiving a blow to the abdomen and his head.

Alteil continued to yell his questions and Bit continued to deny the answers. He was ready to break and scream out everything but he had to hold his cool. It would end eventually, and it did. He was soon escorted rather roughly to a cell where he now lay.

He was breathing heavily trying to get oxygen back into his body when he heard a voice. "You can go now I'll take it from here." Bit opened his eyes to see the guards leave and familiar figure approach. "Well, Bit Cloud, you really should have been more careful than to get caught like that." Stoller leaned against the bars smirking.

"I guess …you're right…ugh." Bit winced as a jolt of pain shot through his body. He was going to have some pretty bad bruises. Someone was at his side. He looked up and saw Stoller leaning over him the gate was open.

"Try this." Stoller pulled out a small bottled and popped out two pills. He handed them to Bit who hesitated then swallowed them whole and closed his eyes. Stoller smiled before picking Bit from the ground and carrying him from the cell to his quarters.

…

…

…

Gin ran up to Brad and Naomi who were waiting, impatiently, for the orders to attack. "Hey good news, we got a hold of your Zoids."

Brad leaped up and dumped Naomi, who was on his lap, to the ground. "Where are they?" Brad felt a rush of adrenaline pulse through his veins.

"In the hanger, getting polished. It wasn't easy but we got them."

Brad ran out of the lounge and into the hanger to see two familiar red and black Zoids. He ran to the Black Fox and examined it. It was in fairly good shape aside from some dirt here and there, but that was being taken care of with the polish. "Hey there Fox." The Zoid growled happily in response. This must be how it is for Bit and the Liger.

Brad thought about that for a moment. How did the Liger feel now that Bit had been captured? And why wasn't anyone concerned? Were they hiding it? Or were they just a conspiracy to get Bit and the rest of them. Brad figured he was probably being paranoid but he couldn't shake the feeling. It didn't take them long to get the Fox and Naomi's Gun Sniper. They said it wasn't easy… but what if they were lying?

He had to talk to the others about it. Naomi was gone when he got back to the lounge, probably out in the hanger. Leon was talking with Jack at a table nearby. "Hey guys." He wasn't going to jump into the issue right away or they might think he's insane.

"Hey Brad, congratulations on getting your Zoid Back." Leon said with a gentle smile.

"Aren't you worried about Bit?"

The smiles around the table faded. "Of course we are. But there isn't anything that we can do at the moment." Leon said quietly.

"We can fight."

"With what? Right now our offense isn't very good." Jack said as cocky as ever.

"Why is that do you think? I don't want to sound paranoid but I think this is all a conspiracy. I think all of these people are against us. It seems awful easy for them to get what they want out of the Backdraft. They didn't even think to keep Bit inside. They don't seem worried in the least. It's almost like they are stalling us so we can't get to Bit."

Everyone was silent. Sure Brad did sound paranoid but it wasn't impossible, and yes there was suspicious attitudes lurking about. But it just didn't seem plausible. Bit had started this. He had found the people himself. Sure he was a little air headed sometimes but he wasn't stupid. Leon stood, "I'm going to go find Leena."

Out in the hanger, Leena sat on a crate watching people go by. Could she be anymore depressed? She kept thinking back to the "date" her and Bit had. She wished she could just go back to that day and spend more time with him. When Bit had blacked out he ended up falling against her. She made him more comfortable. The entire time he was out he kept calling her name. He was so soft, as he lay against her. He smelled so sweet, like candy. His voice was like music to her. Why was she feeling this way? She blushed as she thought about him.

"Leena?" Leon approached pulling his sister out of her fantasies.

"Oh, hey Leon." She avoided eye contact. Leon could read her like a book.

"Is something wrong?"

Leena sighed. "I'm worried about Bit."

"We all are."

"Leon, I think…I think I love him."

Leon wasn't entirely surprised. He'd seen it years before; he saw it when they were together just recently. "Well, I'm sure he'll make one hell of a brother in law."

Leena punched her brother. "Cut it out!"

Leon laughed then turned away to rub his shoulder in pain.

Leena was serious again. "You don't think that they would do anything to him do you?"

Leon looked down at the floor. "I'm not sure. You know they'll kill if you refuse to join them or resist them Leena. It was on the news, remember?"

Leena went pale. The thought of Bit dead hurt so much. She ended up fainting into Leon's arms.

…

…

…

Bit rested as Stoller made sure the coast was clear. Those pain killers that Stoller gave him helped a lot; there was practically no pain at all. Bit sat up…."Ouch!" sure the pain wasn't as bad… but it was still there.

"Shh! They don't know I took you! If I'm going to sneak you out you have to be quiet!" Stoller walked over to the couch that Bit was resting on. "Okay I'm going to try and make a run for it so be quiet alright?"

Bit nodded. Silence is golden, and Duct Tape is silver. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that. Stoller picked him up and went to the door. Silently he ran down the hall and to his Zoid. Sanders was there waiting. Bit was so glad he had spies all over the place. Stoller placed Bit in the back seat of Sander's Zoid and together they left the Whale King.

"Good thing they all had that party and got drunk or else we might not have made it." Sanders said with an amused smirk.

"Yeah really. Let's get Bit to safety first." Stoller turned his Zoid and headed south.


	13. Chapter 13 Moving

Legendary Warrior - Chapter 13- Moving

…..

….

….

Sanders and Stoller arrived with Bit at a vacant hanger south of where they had originally been. Once they arrived they headed for the communications room. Bit sent out a cryptic message that only one other person knew how to read.

Stoller then took Bit to the Medical Wing to treat his bruises. The only thing they could do at the moment was to wait.

……

…..

….

Brad paced his quarters, still paranoid about the entire conspiracy theory. He decided to head out to the lounge and get a drink. On his way he passed a room where someone was whispering. He stopped to listen.

"Damn it Bit, where are you?"

Brad tried to distinguish the voice.

"Why do you always have to worry me like this?"

He was getting closer.

The person on the other side of the door sighed. "Even as kids you weren't very safe."

The person sounded almost like he'd been weeping. He came closer to the door. Brad jolted back a ways to make it look like he was just coming down the hall. The door opened, Brad proceeded as if nothing was happening. Gin came out looking upset. He looked up and saw Brad then immediately composed himself. "Evening."

"Evening." Brad replied unsure if he should ask what was happening. He decided against it.

"Dinner should be ready soon." Gin said not looking at Brad.

"Yeah…" Brad was interrupted by an officer who ran down the hall.

"Sir! A message has been received from the second base!" The officer was out of breath.

"What? When did it arrive?"

"Just now, Sir."

Gin ran towards the communications room with Brad hot on his tail. Gin shoved some officers out of his way and proceeded to the monitor. He read the message carefully.

"What does it say?" Brad asked looking at the figures and calligraphy from some other language he had never seen.

"It's a language Bit and I made up as kids to send secret messages to each other." Gin said still studying the note. "Bit and I are the only ones who can read it. It's impossible to decipher unless you've been taught it." Gin said concentrating.

"So what's it say?" Brad asked curious.

Gin swung around, "Get everyone ready! Pack up everything! We're heading out!"

"We're heading off to battle?" Brad asked.

"No, we're moving from this base to another. Bit has escaped he's with two of our spies. They are at the 'holiday location', or the 2nd base. The Backdraft may re-search this area here to try and find Bit again. It isn't safe. We have to move." Gin ran out of the room to organize everything.

Brad headed off to tell the others. He ran into the hanger where people were running around more frantic than usual. He saw a crowd of familiar people near by. He ran up and grabbed Leon's arm. "We're moving to another base."

"That's why everyone is so frantic?"

"Yeah."

"It's a good thing Dad arrived with Jamie's Dad, other wise they might have gotten left behind."

Brad looked over to the two middle aged men. They were talking seriously about what has been happening. Jamie was at his father's side listening and inputting his opinions every now and then.

Leena was at Leon's side with Naomi on her other flank. Jack and the twins were also taking part in the serious conversation curious as to what they should do.

Leena was silent as usual since Bit had disappeared. Brad thought he ought to tell them what he'd found out. He pulled them aside to talk in private. Everyone was silent and listening.

"It turns out Bit has escaped. He's at the 2nd base and is waiting for us there."

Leena looked up. "Is he alright?"

"I'm not sure of his current condition. All I know is that he's waiting with two of his spies and we are to meet him there." Brad said wishing he could reassure her. Naomi took his hand knowing his thoughts. He squeezed hers and looked her in the eye. By morning they would have left this base behind. He wasn't sure for what, but he was nervous. They could be moving them to a place where they will be imprisoned. But what about what Gin said? Was he part of the conspiracy? Or was he another victim? Was there a conspiracy? There were too many questions and so few answers.

Come morning the base was abandoned. They spread dirt and dust to make it look like no one had been there. They took a secret underground tunnel that led to the second base. It was miles and miles of moving and it had taken hours.

Leena was eager to see Bit but was also worried he was hurt. And what if what Brad said was true? What if it all was a conspiracy? What if the spies weren't going to help Bit at all? What if they had let Bit send the message then killed him so that it would lure all of them to that location to be killed as well? Leena shivered at the thought and Leon put an arm around his little sister.

Naomi was snuggled up to Brad hoping to comfort him in his depressing thoughts as well. She hoped it worked. Brad rubbed her shoulder to keep her warm. It was freezing underground.

Jamie and the other officers were talking about fighting strategies that might work.

Brad didn't trust them, and Gin led the entire parade of the underground silently lost in his own thoughts. Either, thoughts of betrayal, thoughts of worry, or thoughts of destruction, Brad wasn't sure.

Finally after many hours they saw a light ahead; it was the end of the tunnel. They resurfaced in a new hanger. This one was unused and rather old looking. Standing near the entrance was a familiar figure. He was tall with silver hair, a stern look in his face.

Stoller was there to meet them.

Brad knew this had to be a conspiracy now. Stoller was part of the Backdraft not someone who could be trusted.


	14. Chapter 14 The Supposed Truth

Legendary Warrior - Ch 14 – The Supposed Truth

Brad stood staring at Stoller. "Where's Bit?" He shouted.

Stoller smirked. "Relax he's fine."

"Where is he?" Gin asked quietly.

"Inside resting." Stoller replied without any trouble.

"Was it difficult?"

"Not entirely. They were pretty harsh towards him. Luckily he doesn't have anything broken." Stoller informed him obediently.

Gin nodded then headed inside.

Gin couldn't honestly trust him? Could he? Or maybe he was one of them and he was going to finish him off himself… Brad looked at Stoller who was talking with some of the officers. Gin was walking quickly. He was already inside. Brad went after him.

Brad roamed the hall ways trying to find Gin or Bit or both. Finally he saw gin come around a corner and walk into a room not noticing Brad.

Brad ran to the room and flung the door open to see gin embracing Bit. This took him off guard. He thought Gin was going to kill Bit not hug him. Gin broke free and turned around casually. Bit had a few bandages on him. Bit was smiling; happy. Brad didn't understand. Was his theory wrong? Or was bit still fooled.

"Hey Brad! Did you miss me too?" Bit teased. Bit walked toward Brad and held his arms open, ready for an embrace.

"I thought you were dead." Brad ran at him and took his good friend in an embrace.

Gin walked out the door. "I should prepare things. I'll be back later. Take it easy bud."

Bit nodded and looked at Brad.

"Bit, how do you know Gin? I mean… are you related to him or something?"

"No. I told you, I don't have any siblings. I'm not related to him. I don't have nay relatives really. If I do I don't know them very well nor where they are. He's my best friend from my child hood. We always look out for each other, especially when we pulled pranks." Bit smirked. "Man those were the days… planting stink bombs in the girls bathroom then locking the door so they couldn't get out… we were the worst." Bit laughed lightly, and then stopped. "Don't tell Leena! She'll kill me!" he laughed a little more at the thought.

"You're okay?" Brad asked observing all the bandages on Bit's chest and head.

Bit realized what he was talking about. "Yeah I'll be fine. They are just bruises. Stoller took great care of me." Bit smiled cheerfully.

"Bit, have you ever thought that… that maybe this is all a trap?"

"What do you mean?" Bit asked unsure.

"I mean what if this is all a conspiracy to catch you." Brad said.

"Don't worry. Gin has done background searches on all of them he's the more careful of us two. Me I run into action without a plan, and if not for him that's what I'd be doing right now. But he's persistent on making a plan. He can be a little paranoid sometimes, but that's what makes him such a good friend." Bit replied.

"Yeah but Stoller was part of the Backdraft…"

"And he left because he hated it. Then when the Backdraft took over everything he came to find me the way you did and we rounded up a whole slew of people to help out." Bit said trying to be reassuring.

"Maybe..." Brad still wasn't convinced but he knew he'd be able to trust Gin now. If he's Bit's best friend and has been for a long time then he can be trusted. Stoller was another story though. He'd be sure to keep an eye on him.

"Bit?" A soft voice came from the door way. Bit and brad turned and standing there was Leena looking worried.

Bit smiled cheerfully and walked over to Leena. Brad thought he'd give them a moment's peace then Naomi was at the door. "Well Hey Bit!" She said embracing him. "We were all so worried!" She noticed Leena "Hey Brad come on I want to show you the lounge. It's way better than the last one." Naomi grabbed Brad's hand and pulled him along to give Leena and Bit some time alone.

Once they were gone Leena flew at Bit and embraced him tight. Bit winced slightly then got a little more comfortable. He held her lightly. "Ouch, Leena take it easy, I'm fine!" Leena backed off.

"They were all talking terrible things that the Backdraft might do to you. Did they hurt you badly?" Leena asked looking at the bandages.

"Ah, no they're just bruises nothing to worry about really!"

Leena smiled and shook her head. "Come on, let's get something to eat." Leena grabbed Bit's shirt and tossed it to him. He quickly put it on then was led out of the room to the lounge.


	15. Chapter 15 New Armor

Legendary Warrior Ch 15 – Preparations

[A/N Sorry it has been a while. I've been held down with school. But I'm off of school for a bit so I'll do my best to keep this fic updated as much as possible! Also I'd like to thank CharizardRulesAll for the new conversion idea.

…

….

…

Leena, Bit and the others sat in the lounge talking about anything that came up; mostly the good ol' days. Gin walked in and whispered something to Bit. Bit nodded and stood up. He caught everyone's attention by doing this. "Okay guys, it's time to prepare for battle."

"We're heading out so soon?" Jack asked stunned at the short notice. "When's the battle taking place? Tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow, but soon. We need to equip all the Zoids and the pilots with special equipment." Gin spoke up.

"Special equipment?" Leon was a little uncertain.

"Yes, Special lightweight armor and powerful weapons. It's taken years of development but Gin's dad is one hell of a genus! Also you'll be wearing special suits to prevent damage to you're selves. For example: Jack with his high speed Lightning Saix will require him to use a special suit made for high speed. It makes the pressure easier on the body and provides oxygen for when the speed really gets out of hand."

"I see, and the armor you were talking about?" Doc was curious about the new armor. If he liked it, he would have to have it.

Bit looked to Gin and stepped aside so Gin could take this subject. "My father has been working on lightweight but powerful armor for years. It's beyond top secret even the government doesn't know about it, let alone the Backdraft. We'll use Jack's Lightning Saix as an example again. Not only will the armor be lightweight but it will be great defense against shelling, not to mention with the lightweight armor it give more maneuverability and speed. On top of that the lightning Saix will have stronger propulsion rockets faster than what it had before. I hope you can handle the speed, Jack." Gin smirked at Jack who was looking more satisfied than one would think.

Gin looked back to Bit. "And my dad finished you're fourth Conversion last night. Its all set if you want to take a look at it."

"Great! I'll go check it out now then. You coming?" Bit started walking but didn't take his eyes of Gin.

"Nah, I have some other work to do." Gin waved a hand and headed off in the opposite directing.

Doc jumped up and ran after Bit. "I want to see the armor!" He yelled running down the hall way.

"Some how I knew he would do that." Jamie sighed.

Everyone smiled.

Bit walked into one of the side hangers, with Doc hot on his heels. He looked up and there on suspension wires being placed in with Bit's other conversions was a Black armor set.

"Bit, it's nice of you to drop by!" A tall man about Doc's height strolled up. He had frizzed out white hair, and a very fuzzy beard. He had glasses that framed his face and looked very much like a mad scientist.

"Hello sir." Bit shook the man's hand and looked up to his new armor. "So this is the armor you've been working on?"

"You bet! You got your Two inch Titanium Blades, Not to mention toe 30mm ammo piercing gun like the one on the back of the Schneider, and of course my favorite.." He looked around then leaned in and whispered, "…the Stealth unit!" He smiled proud of himself. "I call it the Munoz System, named after the man who inspired it!"

Bit smiled back glad that the man had enjoyed himself. He reminded him a lot of Doc. Speaking of which he looked to Doc who was drooling over the new slick black armor. Bit looked up. He didn't think he'd have another armor conversion for himself and the liger. He didn't think he'd use the stealth unit though. It wasn't his style. He'd probably use it once to make his friend happy. Speaking of the liger he hadn't seen him all day. Bit looked back to the scientist and smiled warmly. "I really appreciate this, sir. I'm going to go find Gin; you can talk to Doctor Toros though. He loves Zoids and new armor and such. He's the one who designed my original C.A.S. armor units."

"Really? Well it's nice to finally meet the genus behind it!"

"Oh no! Stop I'm no genus!" Doc pretended to be modest but he wasn't fooling anyone. So with the two men talking about armor and Zoids, Bit left to the liger.

Bit arrived in the main hanger and walked up to this white cat-like Zoids. It purred at his approach.

"Hey Bud, I haven't seen you all day. Dr. Rinjo finished your new conversion. It looks very nice."

The liger purred a question.

"'What color is it?'"

The liger purred again.

"No it isn't a sissy color like 'yellow or pink.' It's black."

The liger purred happily and lowered his head to Bits level.

Bit smiled and gently placed a hand on the liger's gigantic snout. "I guess all the pressure is on you and me now, isn't it."

The liger purred again softly.

"I know I shouldn't worry. Still I can't help but feel this anxiety." He looked at liger meaningfully. "But I can't let the other's know my feelings. They look to me for strength. And besides, Gin has my back. He always has and always will." Bit smiled then sat down on the liger's paw and began daydreaming about the old days with the Blitz team and before that with Gin and his parent…He missed them. But he knew they'd be proud of him for what he was doing.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He felt a presence above him a kind of shadow on his face. He opened his eyes and Gin was looking at him. Bit had to be happy-go-lucky or else he might worry someone. He smirked at his friend but his friend wasn't fooled. Bit's smirk softened until it was just a frown. Gin sat down next to Bit who sat up himself. "I know what's wrong, Bit. I know you too well."

"Yeah I know."

"Just relax it will come easily for you. It always does. Just remember when you fought them before. It's just another battle."

"Yeah but in this battle people could die."

"People can die in any battle. You could have…" He said this last part slowly.

Bit knew what he was referring to; the Royal cup. Gin always worried about him. They were like brothers. And ever since he lost his parents the lived together like brothers. He could always rely on Gin. "It's not that simple Gin."

"I know but try to think of it that way. You were always psyched to go into battle before even knowing the consequences and you always came out on top!"

Bit smiled remembering the many wins he'd shared with his team mates. "I suppose. I was pretty cocky."

"And still are." Gin said poking Bit in the ribs, but avoiding the bruises he still had.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Bit stood up to dodge the incoming jabs.

Gin laughed and stood up. "Well bud let's get something to eat, I'm starving! I haven't eating anything all day!"

"Then don't skip breakfast!"

"You ain't the boss of me!" Gin poked Bit again he just hoped it wouldn't turn in a slap happy war.

Together they walked to the lounge to eat. They would set a time for practice tomorrow with the new armor and suits.


	16. Chapter 16 Heading Off to Battle

The Legendary Warrior – Chapter 16 – Heading off to Battle

[AN \\ Sorry it takes me a while to write these chapters. I have horrible writers block lately. I hope these last chapters aren't too boring. I'm trying to write with writers block, but not make it boring….. This chapter is kind of Bit preparing himself for the battle mentally. This chapter shows the struggles he's facing in his mind. //

………

…….

…..

…

Bit woke up the next morning by a light knock on his door. Gin came in with a serious look on his face.

Bit knew what was to happen that day. The battle had to begin. In truth he'd been putting it off, but it couldn't be put off any longer. "Today's the day."

"Yeah. They are at their weakest. All of their Zoids are out either in false repair because our spies said they needed it. Or they are scattered about. However the numbers we'll be facing are still pretty high. They could have reinforcements that we don't know about."

Bit nodded and got out of Bed. Gin left.

Bit dressed and readied himself. He headed for the hanger. Everyone was suited up in their new battle suits. Practically everyone had a designated color. And Bit's was red and black.

Everyone stood awaiting his orders. Gin in his bright green and black suit nodded to his friend from his Zoid.

"Today we have to show the Backdraft why they can't take away our Zoids. They need to see they can't take away our will to fight, our will to win. We may lose our Zoids…" Brad and Naomi looked t each other. "We may lose faith in the organization to allow us to fight fair…" Jack and the twins perked up. "But that won't stop us from claiming what is rightfully ours; The Battle Field! We will win this fight!"

Everyone let out a cheer and mounted their Zoids. A New determination burned within them. Even Bit felt confident with his own speech. He felt his adrenaline pumping through his veins. He hadn't even reached their battle field yet. But he knew it would he his.

"Together we will destroy the Backdraft and reclaim the world of Zoids."

They shot off into the desert to certain victory. At least Bit hoped so. Suddenly his adrenaline was beginning to subside and his brain began thinking. He could lose his friends. He could lose and fail them. No! He couldn't let that happen. He will fight like he used to fight before. Like when he fought Vega; The King! He had defeated the King then. What ever happened to the boy? Here is he now? Is he still with the Backdraft? Is he stronger? Can Bit defeat him this time? Bit hadn't really battled anyone for nearly a year. And before that he didn't have too many rivals when he left the Blitz Team. What if he's rusty? Maybe his muscle memory will kick in. But he had lost his memory. What if he still doesn't remember some things… like how to fight?

Bit shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking these things. He had to win the battle. He had to. Everyone was counting on him. No! They would do it together. The battle plan was set. They would take out the most powerful enemy first. While everyone else held off the weaklings. Once the strongest enemies were gone the win would be easy. He hoped. Jamie's plans were always great, but he remembered he didn't always follow them.

Wait… He didn't follow them… but he still won. _"Just relax it will come easily for you. It always does. Just remember when you fought them before. It's just another battle." _Gins words echoed in his head. Gin was right. He hoped. No He had to be. He had to be like he was two years ago. If he won he could remembered everything he'd ever want to. But if he lost his memory would be lost forever. Sure he remembers his friends, but there are still some things he wanted to remember. Did he and Leena ever have a chance? What if he lost her in the war today?

_War_.

He never thought he'd hear that word in his life. He was going to war He really was.

No! He couldn't think that. Never.

"Bit!" Gin voice sounded through the communications circuits.

"Yeah?" Bit replied.

"This should be fun."

_Fun._

The Adrenaline was back. But how long would it last this time. Bit clutched his controls hard and grinned. "Definitely."

The battle ground was nearing. They stopped at the edge. There on the other side was the Main base of the Backdraft. The army was large, but they were caught off guard.

"Everyone ready?"

"You Bet!" Leena replied.

"Of Course! Who do you think you're dealing with?" Jack piped in.

"We're ready to kick butt!" The Twins said in unison.

"I'm ready for a good challenge." Leon said eager.

"We're all set up here!" Jamie said from his Raynos.

Everyone signed in.

"All right. This is probably going to be the best battle we've ever had!" Gin said putting out more pep to the team.

The enemy spotted them.

"All right everyone prepare for battle." Bit said.

Now was his turn to play judge. He'd always wanted to say it.

"'Battle approved…'" He smirked

"'Battle field set up…" Jack smirked

"'Ready…….'" Everyone's adrenaline was pumping

"…Fight!" They raced off into the field!

…………………………_To Be Continued_

[AN Sorry if this one seemed a little weak. I'm suffering from huge Writers block. I'll sit here and stare at my computer screen trying to figure out how to continue it…. I know I'm slow at this lately but I assure you I will finish this story. And I will do my best to make it good. Again sorry if this chapter was weak… and the next chapter might take some time. Please R&R Thanks. 


	17. Chapter 17 Ready Fight

Legendary Warrior Ch 17

Legendary Warrior - Chapter – 17 – Ready… Fight!

AN Okay so... My writers block is still pretty bad … I think I know how to tie Vega into the story… no spoilers though. I just hope I can pull off this chapter….

……..

……

…

..

.

Bit Raced into Battle. His mind still was racing with doubt. Could he really fight? Was he about to win? Now was the time to find out. He gave in to his instincts and feelings, his adrenaline and his ambitions. He charged for the Zoid and he wasn't sure how but the enemy Zoid fell. Then he began to remember what happened. He charged again ready and began taking out the minor enemies left and right. His New Conversion was working great. The black armor gleamed in the evening sun. The sun was setting and the battle was beginning. His Red Blades extended taking out the amateur enemies in seconds. He looked up to the large fortress and there a top the roof was the real threat. He activated his stealth unit and began to sneak in. The rest was up to the others to take care of the army below.

Brad and Naomi destroyed their enemies almost as easily as Bit. However they soon became surrounded.

"YEEEEHAAAWWWWWWW!!" A green Raynos swooped down knocking the enemies away. "I am the wild Eagle!" cried the pilot as he flew of attacking another bunch of Backdraft soldiers.

"Thanks Jamie!" Brad called over the communications.

Harry and his robot stayed close to Leena whose Gun sniper had been equipped with much more arsenals with much more potential for destroying the world.

Meanwhile Leon sliced down enemy after enemy as though he were cutting butter with a red hot knife. He noticed Bit was no where to be seen. "_He must be off to find the real enemy_." He thought to himself. In his thoughts he didn't notice the bunch that came up beside him. He looked but it was too late he couldn't dodge them nor turn fast enough to get them. There was a loud Blast and explosion. He opened his eyes. When had he closed them? He opened them and Gins Zoid was next to his with the two enemy Zoids in the dust. Gin had saved him. "Thanks." Leon was able to whisper.

"No problem. And don't worry. His muscle memory will kick in. It always has." Gin said. Leon couldn't see his face but he knew Gin was just as worried as he was.

Jack and the twins charged through the battle field faster than they had ever been before; almost 10 times. Luckily the suit helped them from suffocating and sustaining serious injury. In fact Jack was enjoying it. His smile couldn't be bigger. The Enemies couldn't catch him they couldn't shoot him down. He felt invincible! He saw Bit activate the stealth unit. "Good luck!" He called over to his friend before taking out another bunch.

Bit heard him but was too focused on his target to respond. He snuck past the minor enemies and made his way up to the real threat. He deactivated his stealth unit and stood to face the horrible monster that stood before him. It was a strange dragon like Zoid with wings and a long spiky tail. It truly did look like a mechanical dragon. It turned his glowing red eyes turned to Bit. The darkness that was arriving made the site even more eerie.

"So, its time to meet the Legendary Warrior." said a voice from the monster's cockpit.

The face of the pilot popped up on Bit's screen. Bit stiffened as the familiar face sneered at him. "Well, well, well… Seems you have a few connections boy. Don't worry I'll destroy you quickly so you wont feel much." The man paused. "Much."

Bit's memory began to kick in. He knew the face but how? Who was it? Then it dawned on him. Polta. How did he become so strong? Maybe he wasn't strong at all. What was going on? Bit stiffened as the monster began to approach.

A/N Sorry if this chapter was pretty weak also…. My writers block is killing me!! .

I'll try to come up with something better for next chapter. Again sorry.

Oh and don't worry Vega will show up. Let's hope Bit can handle it.


	18. Chapter 18 The Monster

The Legendary Warrior – Chapter 18 – The Monster

….

……

….

..

.

Bit stared at the monster that was now approaching him. His fear had him frozen in place. He saw the monster turn and swipe its tail at him. It was so fast he couldn't react. It sent him flying across the way. The cockpit shook violently. Bit had hit his head and was now bleeding. He felt sick. He opened his eyes. The monster stood there watching him. "So much for the Legendary Warrior." Polta laughed over the communications; his voice mocking Bit.

"I have to focus." Bit said to himself as he pulled himself up from the ground. He steadied himself and prepared for another run in with the monster before him. As he looked up the monster and jumped into the air and began to fly creating gusts that knocked Bit and the Liger over. "AH!" Bit felt something inside of his crack. A sharp pain ricocheted through his body and chest. He gasped in pain as the Liger began to settle. He lay there trying to get a hold of himself. He could barely breathe from the pain. He looked up and the Dragon's mouth was opening as a strange light began to appear. Bit knew that light, but from where?

…

….

…

Leon looked up in time to see Bit thrown to the ground by a great gust from the monster above. The Liger and thrown about viciously. The Dragon like Zoid steadied itself as it opened its mouth to let loose some sort of light, barely 20 feet away from Bit. "Oh no! Not at point blank!" Leon tried to get communications with Bit however he was cut off by an attack from his right flank.

…

….

…

Bit cringed as the monster took another step forward and steadied itself. Bit felt his chest caving in. He had to get up soon. Why couldn't he remember how to fight? _"Just relax it will come easily for you. It always does. Just remember when you fought them before. It's just another battle." _Gin's voice echoed through his head again... But he didn't remember! "Gin, how am I supposed to fight if I can't remember how?" Suddenly his mind went blank as the darkness came upon him. He lay limp in his cockpit as the Dragon's attack was only minutes away.

He looked around himself. He was standing in a room, or so it seemed. It was nothing but darkness. He looked out and off in the distance he saw something; Zoids fighting. It was the Liger and The Berserk Fury. It was their final battle together. Suddenly everything was flashing across his mind: the bright light from the charged particle cannon, the Berserk Fury's red eyes, and the yellow sky. No! It wasn't the Berserk Fury. It was the Dragon. Bit was awake. The light was from the Dragon. Bit was in a daze.

The monster really was like a dragon is every shape and form. Its fire was hot, Bit could feel it from where he was and it hadn't left its mouth yet. He felt fevered from the heat. Maybe he was fevered. He couldn't tell. He was losing… he knew it. He was going to let every one down. He was no Legendary Warrior. With out his memory he wouldn't be able to fight. "No! I can't give up!" Bit grabbed the controls and pulled himself up trying to ignore the pain.

Bit saw the Dragon's beam from the cannon coming toward him. It was moving so slow. Was this a dream? Suddenly it began to pick up speed. Bit's eyes went wide as he began to focus on the beam. Bit closed his eyes as the beam came closer. Suddenly everything flashed through his mind. It was like he was seeing his life. He was dieing wasn't he? He felt strange.

There was the sound of an explosion all around him. He opened his eyes as the darkness of night now took over and Dragon was gone. Flames and smoke remained. Bit looked ahead he saw hole in the roof where the monster had been standing. Bit lifted the Liger to its feet and looked in. The monster lay at the bottom. It began to stir and raise itself. It looked up.

"You alright Bit?" Called a voice from someone he knew, but who was it? More flashed across his mind.

"Vega…" He whispered as the dinosaur like Zoid came closer. Vega had saved him. Vega must have caused the Dragon to fall, saving Bit from the death he would have soon had.

"It's been a while hasn't it." The taller, more mature King he knew before approached as he came closer.

"Yeah it has." Suddenly Bit felt a new sensation. His ambition was stronger than ever and his adrenaline pumped more so that ever before. "Heh! What do you say we show this guy who the real kings are!"

"Let's do it!

The Dragon suddenly flew out of the hole and circled above. "Its time for the real battle to begin!" Bit was more confident than he was before. That run in with death brought back everything. Including his fighting habits…

To be continued…

AN: Okay so the Writers block is starting to pass. I think I know how to do this. It should come fairly easily for me for the rest of the story. Next chapter will be the big huge battle. Then chapter 20 will be the "epilogue"…. I think….. So Stay tuned! Also sorry this chapter was weak.. I kinda hate it but I don't know what else to do for it. the next chapters should be better.


	19. Chapter 19 The Big Huge Battle

The Legendary Warrior – Chapter 19- The Big Huge Battle

The Legendary Warrior – Chapter 19- The Big Huge Battle

….

…..

…

..

.

Bit and Vega watched as The Dragon circled over head. It swooped down and Bit and Vega dodged then doubled back to fight it. It swooped down and sent the two warriors flying to the sides. Bit leapt to the defense and got up on his feet. Bit fired at the Dragon as it flew back to its heights. Bit's back mounted gun wasn't much good. The dragon's speed was too much to keep up with.

The Dragon swooped down with blades from its belly extended.

Bit let out a shocked cry as he dodged the attack. However he didn't dodge fast enough; his armor was sliced. It wasn't bad but it was evident that the next time the dragon used hat attack he had better move fast.

Bit used his 30mm gun again this time he had to be ahead of the dragon's steps. He fired hitting the dragon's flank. It didn't do too much damage but it did take the dragon of guard. It came down again. The force sent Bit and Vega flying again.

Vega started to run after the dragon once he was on his feet.

"Vega, hold on!" Bit called.

Vega turned to look at Bit. "Why?" Vega wasn't about to pass up a good opportunity.

"I have an idea." Bit smirked.

The Dragon swooped in again, this time Bit and Vega were prepared. They leapt to the side avoiding the force and the blades. Bit leapt inches after the dragon Vega was behind him his boosters activated. He collided with Bit lifting them both into the sky after the dragon. Bit leapt off the Fury and headed for the dragon. The Dragon, caught off guard, was knocked about as the Liger struck its head with a Strike Laser Claw attack. The Dragon knocked Bit off but was suddenly hit with a bright energy beam of some kind.

Vega had hit the belly of the dragon with the charged particle beam! The dragon's right wing was blasted off. He crash landed next to Bit who had now had his 30mm gun ready and unloaded everything he had on the dragon. Vega charged up another particle beam and aimed for the dragon.

Suddenly Doc came over the communications screen. "Wait aim at the sky at these coordinates. Trust me!" Vega lifted his head and shot almost straight up at the sky after a few seconds an explosion could be seen as the Beam hit something large that hovered just outside the planet's atmosphere.

….

….

Leon readied himself for another assault from the enemy Zoids when they ceased to move.

"What happened?" He asked aloud.

"They were being programmed by a satellite outside the planet's atmosphere. Vega destroyed it and now they have no way to fight back. It's up to bit and Vega now to defeat the real threat." Doc explained over the communications.

Leon looked up to where Bit, Vega and the Dragon fought.

…

…

Bit continued to shoot until Vega was ready. He paused for merely a moment when the dragon leaped at him clawing at the cockpit. He dragon was trying to pry open the cockpit!

"Vega, shoot!" Bit screamed. "Shoot!

"But I'll hit you!" Vega was ready but he wasn't about to unload a death ray on an ally.

"Do it!" Bit grunted as he tried to pry the dragon off of himself.

Vega hesitated for a moment then realized what Bit had in mind. He aimed and fired.

The Explosion could be seen for miles.

Leon, Jack and the other watched in horror as Vega blasted both the dragon and Bit. The Explosion was huge and there was no way either of the pilots or the Zoids could have survived.

"Bit…" Leena whispered as a tear made its way down her cheek. He was gone; evaporated by the charged particle beam. He was gone forever.

Brad watched as the fire and smoke towered over the battle field. Bit gave his life to stop the dragon to save everyone. Brad began to realize it was his fault. If he hadn't forced himself to find Bit and talk him into fighting this wouldn't have happened.

He looked over to see Gin's Zoid looking up to where Bit and the dragon used to be.

"Man! That was close!" A familiar cocky voice sounded over the communications. "Nice Shot Vega!" Bit was alive!

"Bit! Are you alright?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Yeah I'm fine! A bumped head or whatever but that's all. OW! Okay…… maybe more than that but I'm fine really!"

Everyone took their Zoids up to the tower where the dragon had once been. The Liger wasn't anywhere to be seen. Only the Fury.

"Where are you Bit?" Jack asked.

"He's down there." Vega said, the Fury nodding its head in the direction of a large hole; the hole that the Dragon had fallen into originally when Vega had arrived.

It had been right behind Bit as the Dragon attacked him. As Vega fired, Bit fell into the hole allowing the Dragon to take the blast of the Charged Particle guns.

Everyone was relieved that Bit was okay. They looked down the hole and there he was, sitting in his open cockpit with one hell of a familiar cocky smile on his face.

….

…

..

AN okay sooo… that the big Huge Battle…. Sorry if you thought Bit was dead… don't worry! He's a live and kicking! Now for the Epilogue and the story will be finished! Wow…. I never thought I'd say that! At least not so soon! Stay tuned for the last chapter which I'm going to write right now! :D


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue

The Legendary Warrior – Chapter 20 – Epilogue

The Legendary Warrior – Chapter 20 – Epilogue

…

…..

…

Bit was brought out of the hole and taken to a hospital. He turned out to have one broken rib, a fractured arm, and tons of bruises, but he was fine. Leena stayed by his side the entire time, as did Gin.

"Way to scare the hell out of me!" Gin screamed infuriated at Bit for making him think his dear friend was dead. "If you weren't injured I'd slug you hard!"

"I don't care if you are injured! I will slug you hard!" Leena said in her usual scary way raising he fist. The nurses restrained her luckily.

Bit cowered as the two gave him lectures. Man Gin was as bad a parent… and Leena, well she was herself, not much to do but expect it, from both of them.

Finally Gin left to see that his father didn't have a heart attack at the damage the new armor sustained.

Once Gin was gone Leena softened. "Oh Bit… You really need to think before you go into things like that."

"I did think! I had it all planed out!" Bit said defensively.

Leena smiled and sat next to him on his medical bed. "I was so afraid I'd lost you."

Bit smiled. "You'll never be able to get rid of me for long."

Leena leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I missed you."

"Yeah, it's good to be back." He said softly as she stroked his golden hair.

Outside Gin's father was in shock at the damage his new armor had taken. It was practically totaled.

"Dad, breathe!" Gin said trying to calm his father down. "Inhale…" Gin inhaled loudly. "Now let it out…" He blew out the air he sucked in. His father wasn't cooperating. "Dad seriously Breathe!" He started shaking his father.

Jack meanwhile was even cockier than he could have been. He was told he could keep his new armor, this made him VERY happy.

Brad and Naomi were off together celebrating in their own way, and glad to have everything back to way it should be.

Everyone else was starting a celebration and the ZBC was back in charge. They began spreading the word of the Backdraft fall and prosecuting all who were involved.

Yeah things were looking up. Bit agreed to take Bit back onto the Blitz Team ...not that there was much convince that needed to be done.

And as for Vega… well he's a one man team whose all for adventure and fun.

Everything was looking up.

…

….

…

AN Well, that's the story! I never thought I'd get it finished so quickly! I hope everyone enjoyed it and thanks for suffering through the long periods of time without any continuation. Now I gotta finish The Back to school Fan fic! XD I'm on it! Thanks for all the reviews and encouraging words! I really appreciate them! Wow I still can't believe it's finished! O.o who would have guessed!


End file.
